This invention is in the field of ladders for recreational boats. More specifically, it is directed toward a boat ladder with steps foldable into the support member to make the ladder compact for storage into a tubular compartment formed or located in the frame or body or hull of the boat.
Conventional boat ladders for recreational boats have parallel outer elongated rigid support members with longitudinally spaced rungs or steps extending between the support members. For use, this type of ladder conventionally has a hook-type of arrangement at one end for latching or coupling to the edge of a boat or dock for getting into and out of the boat. When not in use the ladder is usually stored by laying it on the deck of the boat or alongside a deck rail or perhaps in a small storage closet on the boat.
The support structure of the instant ladder is an elongated rigid member, preferably made of metal, which in cross section is in the shape of an I beam. Alternatively, the support structure can be described as comprising a pair of back-to-back rigid U channels. The ladder steps, sometimes referred to as rungs, are located in the channels, each step pivotally attached near one end to the side plates of the channels so that the steps can be swung to extend outward from the support for use and swung into the channels for storage. The steps are constructed such that in the extended or use condition the inner ends of the steps butt up against the bottom wall of the channel to hold the steps in place when a person is climbing up or down the ladder. For storage, the steps are swung into the channels to make the ladder compact and the ladder is then placed through a suitable opening into an elongated hollow tubular compartment or chamber which is formed in the frame or body or hull of the boat. A guide block is slidably engaged in the storage compartment and is pivotally engaged at one end with a trunion which is attached to an end of the ladder. For use, the ladder is slid out the opening at one end of the compartment until the guide block reaches a stop at the open end of the compartment and the ladder pivotally swings downward alongside the boat so that the steps can be swung out for entering or leaving the boat. For storage the steps are pivotally swung into the channels, the ladder then is pivotally swung upward and inserted into the compartment through the outside opening. A manually operable latch and a removable cover plate are provided to secure the ladder in place in the compartment and for closing off the access opening to the storage chamber.